The Demon's Princess
by mysterygirlloveszuko
Summary: The King of the demon world has always lived a life of getting what ever he wants. On his ninteenth birthday he goes to visit his old teachers country home. He demands that his old teacher bring his young and beautiful daughter to his court. Ama/Hyou


* * *

Only one hit .. D;

~ MGLZ

I do not own 'Her Majesty's Dog'

I have no idea were I'm going with this fan fiction, are even if I am going anywhere with it. Just some doodles for a story tell me what you think.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Passing_**

A week had passed since Amane's father had passed. Sitting at the balcony she gazed out of the window to the cliff below. The ocean waves crashed against the rocks, sea gull's lazily glided in the sky scouting their next meal. Tugging the silver jewelled comb through her hair she anxiously glanced at the sky. Nightfall was soon. A knocking sounded at the solid door.

She glanced nervously at her self in the mirror. Her nurse maid Aka smiled wearily at her.

"Don't let the other children's rough housing wake you from your dreams, sweet child." She comforted in a shaky voice. Amane smiled reassuringly and pointed at her favorite book for the old nurse to read to her before bed. After her bed time story she waited expectantly for the nurse to leave. The nurse turned and shut the balcony windows. The room fell dark and she heard the old women shuffle for the door. After the small click she reached under her cot for the small nap sack that she had hidden. Pulling off her small rope she tossed it to the floor and headed for the bocony, no one could hear a thing though the old solid door. Not even the sound of a nine year old princess slipping into the demon forest.

* * *

A large yawn cracked his jaw. He ran his clawed hand down his face, another year of this shit? You can't be serious. A scream rose out from the south part of the forest. Serves them right for coming into their forest. Pressing his large hand against the tree he felt a warmth flood into his stomach, ah, sweet, sweet, life force. Crouching he sprung into a low branch and stretched out on it. It was a good half an hour of dozing on and off before he was disturbed. Small feet came shuffling closer, as well as the smell of young virgin blood. A low groan sizzled in the back of his throat. Shaking him self he glared at the tree, it's life force was nothing compared to a humans. Light huffing breath came from below him as well as a very strong life force. Well shit, who was he to deny himself a good meal. Slipping out of the tree he smirked at the little kid, damn their go his plans.

"Hey kid, watcha' doing out here by yourself?" The child turned around, large blue eyes stared at him. They pierced right through his soul. Staring back a roar sounded in the forest from were the girl had just came. The girl didn't cower in fear or cry or smile, she just stared. Quickly she took off the small back back she had and stuffed it in the roots beneath his tree. She glared at him when he watched. Staring he frowned.

"Hey kid-" But the girl disappeared, branches broke above him.

"You snot nosed little brat, stop running." A large bull demon cooed holding her bye the collar of her shirt. She glared intensely into his eyes. He winced.

"God your a creepy kid, bet' your parents will be happy when I get rid of you." His beefy hand wrapped around the child's waist and he tossed her into the air his large mouth open with huge yellowed tusks sprawling from his jaw. Elongating his claws he pounced slicing through the bull demons torso. The child landed in his arms and he pressed her tiny face against his chest. She reached up and tugged at his silver hair. Looking down she pointed at the place under his tree where she left her back pack. He handed her the back pack and sat on the forest floor rifling through it. Her small pudgy arms and face and basically the upper half of her body disappeared into the backpack. She pulled back with a large golden ball. Miffed he glared at the little girl.

"Doesn't answer the question to why your out here." He murmured. He had accidental feed off the child by touching her, and man was he full. A long peaceful nap sounded perfect at the moment, he had just fed off of two things the tree and a creepy kid, he was ready for bed. The child grabbed a stick and began to write in the dirt.

'Daddy? Need to find Daddy.' She wrote in neat letters. The dog demon winced.

"Kid if your looking for your dad out here than I don't think he wants you too badly." The child shook her head.

"Daddy is king, Daddy left." The silver haired teen gaped at the young girl. Her father was the king? Holy, shit. Well that explains the intense life force.

"I gotta get you back." The teen boy murmured picking up the girl. Her large blue eyes stared at him with confusion. She cringed to his chest holding the golden ball between them. He quickly descended to the village, his stomach getting warmer and warmer with life force the closer he was to the girl. Once they had made it to the edge of the wood's a large crowd with pitch forks and torches stopped their chanting. Looking nervously he raised the girl.

"Uh, she came to my tree looking for the king." He said nervously, she struggled and he pulled her closer to him. The village leader walked up to him.

"Hyoue you brought back the princess safely, we are in you're debt." He bowed, his hands reaching out to the child. Hyoue gently handed her to him and grunted when she gripped his shirt.

"Clingy little thing." He muttered prying her away. She began to scream and the village broke out into chaos, the village leader pressed her back to him and he blinked as she snuggled against his chest.

"It seems you have found you're new master Hyoue." The village leader chuckled nervously and the village shifted behind him uncertainly. Hyoue although being one of the strongest of his kind, was a huge glutton. Hyoue looked at the girl who held onto him with narrowed determine eyes.

"Heh, guess I did." The princess smiled and wrapped her pudgy arms around his neck, nobody awed.

* * *

"Hyoue, this is your bed." Amane whispered calmly. Hyoue rubbed the back of his neck and sat uneasily on the large and girlie bedspread.

"Were do you sleep?" He asked yawning, Amane pointed at the other side of the bed. Rolling his eyes he fell back and smiled at the comfort.

"I could get used to this." The little girl tugged at his baggy pant leg and frowned. Looking down his cheek's colored.

"Hey put your clothes on!" Hyoue shouted, the girl glared at him.

"Dress me." She clarified, blushing he walked over to the dresser and grabbed a white night dress and small underwear for the child handing it to her. She frowned and tugged the small panties up her legs tripping back onto the floor, groaning the teenage boy helped her and tugged the dress over her head. She walked over to a large glass bowl and washed her face thoroughly, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. She walked back over with a large green book and climbed into the bed. He glared when she handed it to him.

"Read." She ordered, he had learned that she did not speak ever. Feh, she sure ordered him around all the time. Reading two chapters he set the book down once her eyes were closed and her breathing steady. Lying down next to her he hissed when her eyes snapped open.

"Go clean up are you will make my bed dirty, clean clothes are in the closet." She snapped and shut her eyes, Hyoue ran a hand over his face and repeated her routine. This was gonna be one rocky relationship.

* * *

"Hyoue," Amane snapped, yawning he looked up at her from the bed.

"Wha-" She covered his lips with hers, Hyoue's eyes bulged. Once she pulled away he stared at her shocked.

"What was that?" He asked, blinking. Amane smiled softly.

"I was feeding you, I saw two maids doing it and the boy told the girl she tasted good." Amane said, her voice as stoic as always. Hyoue rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, Amane don't get me wrong bu-" Amane pressed her lips to his and he felt her life force spilling into him.

"Do I taste good?" She asked innocently. Hyoue blushed and brushed his hair away from his face.

"Delicious."

* * *

Hyoue lounged in a tree his ears twitched as the wind brushed against them.

"Hyoue, come to me." Jumping down from the tree he followed Amane's voice and looked at the young girl. She pointed at a spice on a self she could'nt even reach with a stool she was so tiny. Easily he reached up and handed it to her.

"You're to young to cook." He muttered lazily leaning against the door frame. Amane dashed some spice into her bowl and stirred. The nine year old girl ignored him and continued, keeping a watchful eye on her he sagged to the floor and watched as she bustled around the kitchen. Helping her every once in awhile to stir something that was thick and to put it in the oven for her. After twenty minutes of watching her sit in front of the stone oven he became bored.

"Amane I'm hungry." He whined looking at her with large watery purple eyes. She glanced at him dispassionately and returned her look to the oven.

"I'm cooking." She said and opened the oven for the tenth time to look.

"Hurry their done!" She shouted the loudest she could which was actually pretty normal sounding. Reaching in he grabbed the dish and set it on the oven. Picking one up he blew four large lung fulls and took a bite of the cinnamon pastry.

"Yum." He said simply, it was really good. She bite her lip and nibbled a little bit from his hand. She smiled satisfied.

"But you taste amazing." He murmured leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. She blushed a cute pink and let him feed. Tasting the sweet cinnomon on her lips he pulled her closer. Foot steps filled the hallway and he quickly pulled away, Amane's eyes were bright and her lips were puffed and red.

"Hayato." Hyoue nodded in acknowledgment, Amane's betrothed glared as Amane nibbled on her pastry while seated in between Hyoue's long legs.

"Amane, it is not proper for a women to be so close to a man that is not her husband." He scolded, jealousy flickering in his eyes. Hyoue leaned his back against the wall and pulled her closer stoking her hair.

"He is not a man, he is my servant and I his master. I can do what I please with him in public." She whispered into Hyoue's ear. He repeated it aloud for the young man. Glaring the teenage boy turned and stomped out of the room. Hyoue continued to feed.

* * *

4 years later ( Amane: 13) (Hyoue: 16)

Hyoue smirked as he undressed Amane, she was going through puberty and her breast were coming in. Her delightful body was on view to him everynight. Taking a rag he cleaned her off and helped her put on her new underwear and night dress. He dressed to quickly so she would not view his body, she was still to young to see a male. After they were cleaned he laid down next to her and let her press herself to his chest.

"Hyoue, I don't want to marry Hayato." She said quietly. Hyoue yawned and ran his fingers through her silky black tresses.

"I won't ever let that happen." He said, he knew he had absolutely nothing to worry about, but still the thought of his Amane with someone else made his blood boil with jealousy. Amane smiled and slipped her leg in between his, biting his lip to hold back the groan he quickly looked away. He was a teenage boy, and she was a beautiful girl.

"What's that?" She asked half asleep, knudging the buldge with her knee.

"My dignity." He whimpered, slipping away from Amane to go sleep on a tree outside.

* * *

Hyoue snarled as he stomped over to Amane's room. He had been forced to move out when she began to menstruate, she was almost sixteen. She was know a women and he was a man. Fuck that she stil didn't know shit and he wasn't going to have sex with her until she was ready. He made as much racked as he could as he went into the girls room. She had filled in nicely for her teenage years, her breast were large and soft and her waist tiny with very curvy hips. He was satisfied greatly with the results. She was still short as shit though.

"This is bullshit!" He shouted, laying on his bed of seven years. Amane was sitting at her desk wearing nothing but a robe as she filled out some royal work.

"Hyoue, you know it is not proper for us to be sleeping in the same bed know that I have become a woman." She said quietly, the scratching of her pen louder than her fragile voice.

"Amane, you have been a woman for a while. I will only take you when you are ready." He whispered in her ear, running a clawed finger over her shoulder were the robe has slipped. She made a small sound of surprise and jerked her head up. Chuckling he moved the robe down more, he had not been allowed to view her naked body since she was fourteen. When she had noticed the changes she had become embarrassed and ordered him out whenever she changed. She made a small sound of lust and he shook with anticipation when he smelt lust hit his nose. Foot steps, damn it. He fixed her robe and stood from his kneeling position. Already knowing someone was coming she continued her work trying to gain her breath back. Chuckling he fixed himself in a comfortable position on the bed. Aka, Amane's old maid, walked in with a quick knock.

"Princess, I have caught word that the demon boy was in your room." She frowned glaring at Hyoue who lounged on the bed with his eyes shut and a smirk on his face.

"Aka, Hyoue is my servant. I am queen and if I wish him to also be my concubine then so be it." Amane whispered, without turning around. When Amane had grown enough to realize her very important roll upon her empire she had chosen to talk. Her words held an uncanny power to ever letter she said. Aka stared with a gasp, but quickly bowed her head and exited. Hyoue smirked and stretched out on the large bed.

"Hey Amane, that was one pretty kick ass lie you just tol-" Hyoue chuckled his arms behind his head, he cut off when Amane whispered something so low even his demon ears couldn't hear.

"What?" He asked opening one eye lazily. Amane stood above him and began to slip off her robe.

"Hyoue take off your clothes." She whispered, blushing Hyoue did as he was told and let the young girl explore his body.

* * *

**Manatsukai: **A person who is able to look into other people's thoughts and is able to control their minds if they know and say their name. (my version not necessarily the Manga's)

**koma-oni: **Demon guardian, demons who protect humans in exchange for being able to feed off their life force. They are able to feed off humans by touching them in anyway.

**Life Force: **Basically the spirit of the person, the light of a human being. Demons need life force like vampire's need blood. Demons can survive off of animals like dogs, and cats but humans are much more tasty. ;)

**Amane Kamori: **A beautiful young girl, also the princess of an entire empire. Her father is the king of the land, controlling all demons and humans alike after he defeated the demon king. He is a very powerful man who's only weakness is his daughter, due to his wife's early demise. She has a very small frame with blue eyes, pale skin, and long straight black hair.

**Hyoue Inugami: **A young demon boy who is intrigued by the young princess. He often taunts her and is very sexual with her despite her innocence. He has silver shaggy hair, pale skin, and purple eyes. He is tall and wiry.

**Hayato Hiraka: **A handsome teenage boy who is not exactly betrothed to Amane, but is expected to marry her. He is very tall with a lean but muscular build. He is very cold towards people. He has gray eyes and dark gray hair that he lets grow past his shoulders. He wears a fancy kamishimo that is black and white.

**kamishimo: **Worn by samurai and courtiers during the feudal era, the outfit included a formal kimono, hakama, and a sleeveless jacket with exaggerated shoulders. http .jp/eng lish/fukus yoku/kos -- link for picture.(get rid of the three spaces)


End file.
